


Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life...

by Astral_Desolation



Category: my hero ac, ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Desolation/pseuds/Astral_Desolation
Summary: Reader has a weather quirk that’s created a blizzard in her sleep. The only person who can get close enough to help wake them is their crush. Shoto Todoroki.
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto & Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is my first piece of written work in 4 years, please be nice! Having said that any and all feedback is welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> My requests are open on my tumblr (details at the end) 
> 
> Think of making this a series, what do you think? - Leave a comment! 
> 
> For reference: Both Shoto and reader are in third year.

The dorms of Class 1A had a certain chill in the air as everyone settled down to sleep. Momo was concerned it was just her as she created an extra blanket and wrapped it round her tighter. Even in his sunless element, Dark Shadow had taken to retreating in the blankets for warmth. It was safe to say that everyone was beginning to feel the harsh biting cold as the night progressed. It was the moment that light drops of cold started hitting Bakugo's head that everyone was awoken with him screaming, "ALRIGHT YOU HALF AND HALF BASTARD, STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE DOING AND MAKE IT WARM AGAIN" banging furiously on Todoroki’s door in his black sleepwear. It was small drops of snow that had woken Bakugo up and he wasn't impressed by the white dust that was coating him causing him to shiver. 

Dazed and confused Todoroki answered the door to a small crowd of shivering classmates in his black sleeping shorts and tank top. "What are you on about? I was sleeping I'm not doing anything.." He said calmly as he notices the cloud thats created as his warm breath hits the chilly air. Bakugo was about to chew him up and spit him out as the bi-coloured man stepped out of his room and looked around, ignoring Bakugo's clearly annoyed face. Everyone in class 1A had gathered at his door for an explanation to the sub zero temperatures that graced their halls. 

Everyone except you that was. 

"Where's Y/N?" He asked still slightly confused but starting to piece things together. You were also third year student at UA High who trained in Class 1A; you entered with a powerful weather manipulation quirk that allowed you to control any weather type imaginable. Snow was a new manifestation that no one had seen from you before, you favoured control of hurricanes and storms as they were most effective in a one on one battle with a villain. No wonder everyone had immediately thought of Todoroki when the temperatures in the building had dropped to sub-zero levels. 

It didn't take long for people to put two and two together as the small crowd began to gather outside your door. It as obvious now as the wind, snow and freezing cold worsened when they reached your door that you were the source of everyone's chill. Todoroki was the only person who could bare the cold enough to approach your door, also everyone favoured it better over Bakugo's idea of blowing your door off and threatening violence to stop the cold. 

The half and half man grabbed the door handle with his iced side first being hit with a violent blast of snowy wind as he swung the door open. He forces his way through the cold and wind to find you there asleep in bed with a furrowed brow. You were an epicentre of a storm in your sleep and you hadn't even noticed. He'd hung around with you in class enough to know if he was to let it continue you'd harshly and unjustly punish yourself for the discomfort you caused your classmates in the dorm rooms. Mid thought of a plan Todoroki heard the mumbled cries from you "I-I-I'm not a villan, I promise, please don't don't don't don't.... Please don't fear me... I'm a hero," he heard you whimper and cry as you began to stir in your sleep brow furrowing more. 

That was it. 

You couldn't control it in you sleep, the horrors of your mind had shaken your brain up so much it began to manifest in the real world. So quirk began to run riot and uncontrolled by you allowing this blizzard to begin inside. Todoroki couldn't just stand there and let you suffer in your sleep, and realistically he knew that he couldn't let you suffer the guilt you'd shroud yourself in when you woke up. He cautiously reached a hand out to touch your arm in a bid to gently shake you awake, but your skin was ice cold, even for him. 

Instinct told him to pick you up and pull you from the centre of this blizzard raging in your room as he scooped his hands under you, carrying you as if you were so delicate you'd break at a strong gust of wind. As he makes his hasty exit of your room snapping at Bakugo to pull the door shut quickly as he takes a few steps away from the door, he knew it wasn't wise to move you too far from the epicentre as it would rip through the building to find you. A few minutes outside your room was the safest option to examine you properly. 

Todoroki dropped to his knees resting you over them with one arm supporting your mid back and other arm draped round your body securing your lower back. "Yaoyorozu, please could you create a thermometer... (Y/L/N) appears to be stuck in a sleep in which she is having a nightmare causing this blizzard in our rooms... however, I fear if her body temperature is too low we will struggle to wake her up, worsening the blizzard and her chances of waking again" the young man said with determine looking down at you. Your skin had a pale and blue undertone which never showed good survival signs which worried Todoroki. He'd always favoured you from your first meeting.

*Flashback*

-Sports Festival-  
You sat with the rest of your class, your mouth hanging open, watching Midoriya and Todoroki battle, blown away just like everyone else. The raw power that was going back and forth between them was so intense you couldn't believe it was unfolding before your eyes. In those final moments where Shoto used his flames your jaw dropped so hard it almost hit the floor. You'd worked with Shoto a few times before and overheard his conversation with Midoriya before the match ups began, you knew this was a huge moment for him and you almost felt a beaming sense of pride. But that also could've been mistaken for your intense crush you'd developed on the handsome half and half gentleman.

On your way through the back stage halls to the waiting room for your own match up you bumped into a dazed Shoto who was clearly deep in thought. You couldn't contain yourself "WOW! YOU WERE AMAZING TODOROKI, THE WAY YOU JUST FOUGHT IT OUT UNTIL THE END AND USED BOTH YOUR QUIRKS WAS SO COOL, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOU REALLY-" you began to ramble on excitedly until your eyes met Endeavour glaring down at you realising you must be walked into a conversation you really shouldn't be interrupting. You stopped talking and squeaked under Endeavours gaze looking to the floor, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to tell you, you did really well..." You mumble with a calmer edge to your voice.  
"He did do well using my quirk didn't he," the much larger man boomed, causing clear annoyance to Shoto. You toyed with the idea of being quite and just excusing yourself but you'd never forgive yourself if you did.  
"With all due respect sir, Todoroki would have done an amazing job just using his ice quirk, but the strength it took for him to use both of HIS quirks is more of a testament to him than the quirk itself," you say gaining confidence looking from Shoto to his father. You ensured to out that emphasis on 'his' to remind Shoto of everything you'd heard Midoriya say to him when encouraging him to use his full power. If you weren't mistaken, you'd say that the small stare then smile Shoto gave you while trying to be sly about it would argue he was impressed and touched by your response. Endeavour's murderous glare however seemed to be the complete opposite to his sons reaction. It pierced your soul and caused you jump a little in fear, which inadvertently caused a small selection of black clouds appear overhead of Endeavour which rumbled with thunder before drenching him in rain causing his fire to drift to smoke. Your eyes went wide and a hand went to your mouth as you saw the results of your involuntary quirk use, before you could apologise yiy heard an unknown rarity fall from Shoto's mouth. 

A laugh. 

Not wanting to be the man who made a girl half his size cry or worse, barbecue her; Endeavour stormed off with smoke spiralling from his features. "Todoroki, I am so so so sorr-" you began to say frantically before he puts a hand up to stop you talking.  
"Thank you for that (Y/L/N), not only have you made me feel better about that encounter, you physically put out my father which will bring me joy for days to come," he says with a smile before composing himself to his usual monotone body language. It was this moment Shoto realised your beauty inside and out; not only had you you'd defended him and encouraged him in the face of the No. 2 hero, whom you also challenged by putting him out, but he saw how stunning you were. Not that he would say anything about it to you and just admire you from afar developing his own crush but for once he really took you in. 

You smiled softly at him, "Well, back to what I was saying Todoroki... You did really great out there, I'm so happy to see you embracing your quirks and showing the world what YOU can do," you said as you tucked your hair behind your ear looking down.  
"Thank you, (Y/L/N). Good luck with your match," says softly as he turns away from you. Before fully leaving he stops to look back over his shoulder "Oh and in future (Y/L/N) call me Shoto," leaving your heart beating out of your chest. 

*PRESENT DAY* 

The thermometer took minutes for Momo to make as she pressed it into your lips and waited for the beep to say there was a result. Todoroki held his breath as the seconds felt like hours waiting for the result. 35 C (95 F). For any quirkless human, that would be the begining of hypothermia, luckily for you intense training meant your body was a bit more hardened than that but the result was still not good enough for Todoroki as he clutched you closely. His left side began to warm ever so slightly holding you tight against him to ensure that the warmth dug it's way into your skin. You could feel the chill shift from your very core as you curled tighter into his chest, your hands moving up to grip his tank top. Your eyes began to flutter open seeing nothing but a wall of solid muscle and clothing. You tilted your head slightly to see the maroon and white hair frame his face, if you had the energy the embarrassment may have made you shoot from his arms. But thankfully for you, still so very cold and very sleepy meant you happily nestled into his embrace. "S-S-S-Shoto," you mumbled earning a concerned look from the man holding you close. "W-w-whats going on? W-w-why is it so cold?" You stutter purposely neglecting to ask why you were curled up in his arms not wanting it to stop. 

You felt his sigh of relief as you woke up in his arms content to be there. "(Y/F/N), it's okay, you had a nightmare and you've seemed to have caused a blizzard in your sleep.." He says calmly bringing a warm hand to your face to brush your hair away causing your currency ice cold skin to have pink haze spread over it; such an intimate yet soft action was enough to send your world into bliss overdrive. “You just have to keep calm and let me warm you up, your body temperature is way to low and you need the energy to stop this storm okay?" He says softly feeling you clutch him tighter searching for warmth. You lazily nod your head knowing you need to stop whatever damage you began, shifting in his grip a little. "D-d-did I hurt anyone?" You shiver trying to sit up but being faced with Shotos firm protective grip.  
"YOU MADE IT DAMN SNOW IN MY ROOM," you heard the blonde menace that had been holding his tongue for so long now, which earned him a glare from Todoroki.  
"Oh I'm sorry let me rephrase that, did I hurt anyone important?" You tease in your weak state flashing the cheekiest grin you could muster, earning a chuckle from the man who'd wrapped himself around your body to warm you up. Before Bakugo could unleash hell you lifted a hand and breathed deeply stopping the winds and snowfall, you turned your hand a little focusing as much as your tired body could. A bright light began to shine under the door from your room radiating with warmth that made everyone but Todoroki sigh happily. “Be careful, you don’t have enough energy to keep that up and keep everyone warm... “ he mutters into you hair, “You’ll hurt yourself...” he finishes with what sounds like concern to you. 

"I-I-I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean to make you all so cold..." You mutter as Todoroki scoops you up close to him and his warmth. Before anyone could respond Todoroki speaks up over you, “Yaoyorozu, could you please make (Y/L/N) a blanket, I’m going to take her to the common area to warm her up, in the morning I think it’s best to get her to Recovery Girl,” he says matter of factly as he carries you to the sofas in the common area. He sits down with you in his embrace as Momo drops a fluffy blanket over your still shivering body. “T-thank you, I don’t deserve it h-honestly, I’m really sorry...” you mumble as you wrap the warmth around you. “Oh (Y/L/N) please, you had no control over this... I can speak for everyone when I say we’re just glad you’re okay....” Momo says with a smile before leaving you to rest.

You curl into the warmth of Shoto’s chest as everyone begins to go back to bed. He pulls the blanket so it covers you completely, just your head peaking out rested on his chest. He knew he was only doing this to keep you warm, and his heart dropped at the thought that you only wanted to hold him closer because you were so cold, but he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling of you curled up into his arms tightly so he could protect you. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

You heart was pounding in your chest at how close and intimately wrapped up you were to Shoto. If you hadn’t been sat giving yourself hypothermia for however many hours you were asleep you’d be pushing away out of sheer embarrassment. But you were enjoying having an excuse for being curled up this close to your long time crush. “S-shoto?” You shivered looking up at him. The feeling of you quivering caused him to automatically tighten his grip and place more heat into the left side of him to warm you.  
"Yes, (Y/F/N)," he says looking down at you with his usual thoughtful facial expression.  
"Thank you..." You mumble as you yawn slightly, "For saving me that is, you're my hero," you smile as you feel tiredness set into your body. Your words cause Shoto to blush deeply as he rests his head atop of yous those words sending a warm tingle of happiness throughout his body. "I simply did what any other of our classmates would do," he says in his monotone voice, mentally cursing himself for saying the wrong thing. He felt he sounded so lame but what else could he say 'Of course I saved you, how could I let the girl I've had unrequited love for for the last three years just suffer and freeze'.  
"Yeah but I'm glad it was you, you're the only one I'd want to save me Shoto..." You mumble taken mostly by sleep, unaware of your verbal stream of consciousness. You were to close to sleeping for Shoto to discuss this with you but it left a smile on his face ad he pressed his lips into your hair shuhsing you to sleep. 'Maybe, just maybe I could tell her...' He thought to himself as he let a content sleep wash over him with you curled up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Request open on: Astral-desolation-fics
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
